marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (MCU)
|gender = Male |age = 142-143 |DOB = November 18th, 1880 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = X-Men (temporarily) |movie =''X-Men'' X-Men II Wolverine X-Men III The New Avengers: Secret Invasion X-Men IV Wolverine: Weapon X Wolverine and The Hulk The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise Old Man Logan |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = |voice actor = |status = Alive }}James '"'Logan"' Howlett '''is a mutant hailing from Canada. He possesses retractable claws from his forearms, enhanced physical capabilities, animal-like senses and a powerful healing factor. Throughout his time, his life has been filled with blood, hatred, war, betrayal, suffering, friendship, love and unity. Born to two wealthy farmers, John and Elizabeth Howlett, James lived a beautiful, yet subtly disturbing childhood. Upon knowing that the groundskeeper of his household, Thomas Logan, was indeed his biological father, the young James became upset, especially due to the recent events that have been troubling him. Within this retaliation, his mutation began to manifest in the form of bone claws that retracted from his forearms and killed Thomas. He ran away from home and lived from house to house, until he was grown. Throughout the century, he participated in many well-known wars, such as the First and Second World Wars, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. When he returned from the Vietnam War, he was approached by military scientist, William Stryker, who worked for the Canadian organization Government K. From there, Stryker persuaded Howlett to be his tenth and final test subject for the Weapon X, in which his five of his past subjects have succeeded, as the other four have failed. In the midst of the experiment, Howlett had become not only his sixth successful candidate, but his bones had been combined with adamantium. However, with his hearing enhanced, he was able to hear Stryker talk about his true intentions with him as his own personal super weapon. Not wanting to be used again, Howlett becomes outraged and attacks everyone in the facility and escapes. For the next three decades, Howlett becomes a target for Stryker. Therefore, he begins living on a low profile under the alias "'Jeremiah Logan'", which later becomes shortened to simply "'Logan'". Throughout the years, Logan had taken on multiple jobs, such as a bodyguard, a taxi driver, a plumber, a mechanic and even drug dealing, not until 2004, where he decided to become a lumberjack. However, 15 years later, a year after Thanos wiped out half of the population, Logan's life had changed. He was caught in the middle of a mutant battle, to which he was saved by a fellow mutant by the codename Storm. He was taken to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and was introduced to not only the head of the building, Charles Xavier, but to the team that saved him: the X-Men. After being treated and going through intense training with the team, he began learning about other mutants and the X-Men's enemies, including the Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Magneto, a former friend of Charles. Once he was ready to fight, he began going by the codename '''Wolverine', which was coined by Cyclops, due to his animalistic abilties and tough demeanor. Powers and Abilities Mutant Physiology: Wolverine is a very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, senses, retractable razor-sharp claws, empathy, an accelerated healing factor, immunity, etc. Powers * Peak Human Healing Factor: Wolverine's instant regenerative abilities allow him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily molecules, cells, tissues, bones, limbs, organs, etc instantaneously. Wolverine's healing factor allows him to completely and rapidly heal and recover from any injury in within a matter of seconds. Wolverine's healing factor and Adamantium skeleton make him immortal and virtually indestructible. * Peak Human Invulnerability: Due to his accelerated healing factor; Wolverine is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. Wolverine possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. * Immortality: Due to his accelerated healing factor; Wolverine is nearly immortal, unable to rot, get sick, and incapable of being permanently wounded, making him self-sustained. He grew into his 20's and permanently stopped aging in his prime. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live and though he can go through down periods of emotional and mental exhaustion and pain, it cannot cripple him. * Peak Human Senses: Wolverine senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. His enhanced hearing allows him to detect sounds that normal humans can't, and hear sounds at much greater distance. His sense of smell is sufficiently heightened and is capable of tracking people through scent alone. He's able to sense danger, detect lies and weaknesses. * Peak Human Strength: Wolverine possesses far more strength than a normal human. He can bench press 5 tons easy. His lean, brawny muscles/body shape and perfect golden-proportioned body doesn't change regardless of calories intake or time. Most prominently, he is able to not only support the weight of his adamantium skeleton, but also quickly overpower, rag doll and launch most humans several feet through the air * Peak Human Speed: Wolverine is able to easily run over 60 mph, which allowed him to cover a mile in a minute or less. * Peak Human Stamina: Wolverine's can engage in physical activity for far longer than an Olympic-level human, without even tiring. * Peak Human Durability: Wolverine possesses far more durability than a normal human. His durability is further enhanced after his bones are infused with adamantium; to the point that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible to kill or injure Wolverine. * Peak Human Reflexes: Wolverine has lightning-fast auto-reflexes far greater than any enhanced human being, even faster than Captain America himself. One example is of Wolverine dodging a few bullets from Stryker's agents. * Peak Human Leaps: Wolverine is able to leap or jump a lot higher than the average human being but to a certain limit. * Adaption: Wolverine has super advanced surviving ability, that automatically adapts and modifies his mind and body allowing him to survive in any different environments, conditions, situations, enemies, etc normally deadly. * Adamantium Skeleton: Wolverine's adamantium skeletal system makes his musculoskeletal indestructible. It is the adamantium that has enhanced his strength and durability further, to the point where he could easily overpower, rag doll and launch humans easier and with less effort that he would need to exert. It makes it difficult to stun or daze him, though being hit in the head with enough force can be enough to knock him unconscious. ** Retractable Claws: Wolverine possesses three retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each of his hands. ** Accelerated Perception: Wolverine mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. He can find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies. His aggressive behavior is also in part affected by his animal-like instincts. Wolverine has tactical ability, that allows him to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, (situation, puzzle, object, opponent, etc) effectively making him the perfect leader Abilities * Master Combatant: Wolverine is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters and being in the U.S. military for over 120 years and surviving at least four different wars. He is skilled in multiple styles of fighting such as standard military combat, boxing, muay thai and even self defense. * Skilled Leader: Despite being more of a solo hero, Wolverine is a highly capable, effective and charismatic leader. * Skilled Mechanic: Wolverine is capable of understanding and fixing anything, not just vehicles. * Stealth: Wolverine is able to move very quietly and sneakily, to a point where its is most likely for him to not be caught until he reveals himself to the enemy. * Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent, with eidetic memory. Wolverine's physical and mental can be compared as being equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head, which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Wolverine is capable of utilizing while in combat. Relationships Family * Thomas Logan † - Biological Father * Elizabeth Howlett † - Mother * John Howlett † - Adoptive Father * Dog Logan - Half-brother * Jimmy Howlett - Son * X-23/Laura Kinney † - Female Clone, Teammate and Daughter-Like-Figure Allies * X-Men - Teammates ** Professor X/Charles Xavier - Mentor, Father-figure, Close Friend and Teammate ** Storm/Ororo Munroe - Savior, Close Friend and Teammate ** Cyclops/Scott Summers - Close Friend, Teammate and Rival ** Jean Grey/Phoenix - Former Love Interest, Close Friend, Teammate and Former Enemy ** Beast/Hank McCoy - Teammate and Close Friend ** Iceman/Bobby Drake - Teammate, Student and Friend ** Rogue/Anna LaBeau - Teammate, Student and Friend ** Colossus/Piotr Rasputin - Teammate and Friend ** Sunfire/Shiro Yashida (Famine) - Teammate and Close Friend turned enemy reverted to Friend ** Psylocke/Betsy Braddock - Teammate and Friend ** Emma Frost - Teammate and Close Friend ** Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner - Teammate, Student and Friend ** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde - Teammate, Student and Friend ** Angel/Archangel/Warren Worthington III (Death) - Teammate turned enemy reverted to Friend ** Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Teammate and Friend * Havok/Alex Summers - Friend and Temporary Teammate * Deadpool/Wade Wilson - Frenemy and Temporary Teammate, former Team X Teammate * Cable/Nathan Summers - Former Enemy turned Ally * New Avengers ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Friend ** Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange ** Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers ** Black Panther/T'Challa ** Ant-Man/Scott Lang ** Sentry/Rob Reynolds ** Luke Cage ** The Punisher/Frank Castle - Friend * Hulk/Bruce Banner - Former Enemy (as Hulk) turned Ally * Daredevil/Matt Murdock - Ally * The Punisher/Frank Castle - Ally * Jessica Jones - Ally * Iron Fist/Danny Rand - Ally * Anelle † - Ally and Friend * Team X - Former teammates ** Kayla Locklear/Silver Fox † - Close Friend, former Love Interest and Ally ** Agent Zero/David North † - Friend and Ally ** Kestrel/John Wraith † - Close Friend and Ally * The Last X-Men ** Forge/Travis Reyan † - Close Friend ** Northstar/Jean-Paul Beaubier - Close Friend and Former Student ** Darwin/Armando Munoz † - Close Friend and Former Student Enemies * Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies turned situational allies reverted to Enemies ** Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr - Enemy, situational Ally ** Mystique/Raven Darkholme - Enemy, situational Ally ** Juggernaut/Cain Marko - Enemy ** Toad/Mortimer Toynbee † - Enemy ** Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama † - Enemy, Arch-Nemesis ** Tempest/Angel Salvadore † - Enemy ** Dark Beast/Henry McCoy † - Enemy, Hank's clone ** Black Tom Cassidy † - Enemy ** Madcap/Matthew Capson - Enemy ** Mastermind/Jason Wyngarde † - Enemy ** Predator X † - Enemy * Stryker's Miltia **William Stryker † - Enemy, experimenter, former ally **Blob/Fred Dukes - Enemy **Pyro/John Allerdyce † - Enemy, former student **Roughouse/Herleif - Enemy *Bastion/Sebastian Gilberti † - Ally turned Enemy *Sabretooth/Victor Creed - Frenemy, temporary nemesis, former Team X Teammate *Vermin/Edward Whelan † - Enemy *Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur † - Enemy *Horsemen of Apocalypse - Enemies ** Deathbird/Cal'syee Neramani (War) † - Enemy ** Plague/Ryan Morse (Pestilence) † - Enemy *Skrulls - Enemies ** Dorrek VII - Former ally turned Enemy ** Paibok ** Titannus *Team X ** Washout/John Lopez † -Former Teammate turned Enemy ** Wild Child/Kyle Gibney † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *White Bishop/Donald Pierce - Enemy *Bi-Beast † - Enemy *Cobalt Man/Ralph Roberts - Enemy *Galactus - Enemy *Jason Stryker - Enemy, attempted killer *Patch - Clone, Enemy and Killer Outfits * Casual Attire: Whenever off duty as an X-Man or on his own, he'll typically wear a white tank top, his dog tags, navy blue jeans and dark brown work boots. * First X-Men Suit: This was the first traditional X-Men suit, colored in black and gray. * Second Casual Attire: This consists of a dark brown leather jacket with silver stripes on the sleeves and underneath would be his main casual attire. * Second X-Men Suit: This is a slightly modified version of the X-Men suit and the color scheme is now black and red. * Third Casual Attire: This outfit is based off of his Days of Future Past attire in the comics. * Wolverine X-Men Suit: This outfit was sent from Jean Grey as a specialized outfit for Logan, and is based off of his yellow and blue attire from the comics, only with a modernized twist. * Third X-Men Suit: It is an upgraded X-Men suit, however it is colored dark yellow and navy blue and does not contain a mask like his personal X-Men suit. * Fourth X-Men Suit: This is the outfit he wore when the X-Men teamed up with the New Avengers. This is based off of his X-Force outfit. * Second Wolverine X-Men Suit: This suit is based off his All-New Marvel Now outfit. * Weapon X: Upon experimentation, he was only dressed in underwear, tubes and a helmet that connects from his head to a utility belt. * Third Wolverine X-Men Suit: This suit is based off of his classic yellow and brown comics outfit, except with a modernized twist. * Japan Outfit: Upon going to Japan and teaming with The Hulk, Logan began wearing a black trenchcoat, a gray t-shirt and black chinos with black work boots. * Fourth X-Men Suit: This is a black and yellow variant of the traditional X-Men suit. * Fourth Wolverine X-Men Suit: This is a yellow and black variant of the first Wolverine personal X-Men suit. * Old Man Logan Outfit: This outfit is influenced by western fashion. He wears a dark brown leather trenchcoat, a white t-shirt, black jeans and black work boots. External Links * Category:Canadian Army Members Category:Canadians Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Howlett Family Category:Humans Category:Mechanics Category:Mercenaries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Spies Category:X-Men Characters Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Heroes